


Running Late

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Title: <i>The Five Times Byakuya was Held Up By the Shiningami Women's Association & The One Time He Wasn't</i></p>
<p>The answer to the burning question: How did Byakuya miss a pool being built in his backyard? o.0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw Ep. 228, I've wondered how a man like Byakuya could miss construction going on at his place. I was discussing this with my dear friend Isla as she made me a great set of icons from the Bleach 2011 calendar photos. She's rather in love with Byakuya so as payment for those icons, I said I'd write her a fic about him. I was planning something a little more ~dirty~, but this came out instead. However, I kinda like it and hope she does as well. Oh, and you all too. <3

Byakuya was running late. Granted, he was late in leaving his appointment and not late in arriving, which of course is not as bad on the scale of offences. However, being late is unbecoming in general. The leader of the Kuchiki clan will be the first to admit, in private, that he is fallible like everyone else around him. Though if you pay attention you'll find that his mistakes are much more far and few between than the average persons. And even though they are common, even expected and accepted, by the average person, they are not tolerated for the Kuchiki clan.

Which is why being late for dinner at his estate was bothersome. Dinner was served at promptly six o'clock in the Kuchiki household, be there one person or twenty to attend. Exceptions are not allowed, not even for himself. Especially not for himself.

Feeling time tick past at it's ever steady, yet annoying rate, the captain stepped up his pace. It was true that he could simply shunpo to his estate and be there in moments, but even when running late, there are certain expectations for a man of his stature. Needlessly using the shunpo purely because he had lacked the concentration to pay attention to time was against those expectations. It showed immaturity and an inability to control one's urges.

Unacceptable.

So all Byakuya did was hurry his pace up a bit, his stride purposeful and steady. So focused on his movements and thoughts was he, though, that he did not notice another presence blocking his path through the seireitei, until he nearly ran into them. Unacceptable.

“Kuchiki-taichou.” The familiar voice said in her serious, steady voice.

“Fon-taichou.”

The woman stared at him for a moment, looking twice to her left before finally looking him fully in the face and saying something. “New recruits for the Onmitsukidō will be going through their final practical test tomorrow evening.”

Byakuya's brow raised ever so slightly. Not so much that it said anything major, but did did let anyone really paying attention know that they were free to continue speaking. Though the man was running late and would prefer is the woman get to the point quickly, Byakuya has always had respectful relations with the Second Division Captain, quite different than it's predecessor. Her abilities and attitude had gained his respect over the years and as such he was willing to give her due time. For now.

“I unfortunately find myself down two people though as Ōmaeda and Saido took it upon themselves to try and test the course. Unsuccessfully. If you are willing, your presence would be welcome.” 

His brow rose just a bit more at the odd request. He took a moment to note his fellow captain's stiff stance and awkward looking expression, her eyes shifting again. Clearly this was not something she had expected or wanted to do. Though Byakuya could hardly blame her, if he were in the same position, he'd be quite unhappy as well. There was an urge to smile on his lips, though his face remained ultimately neutral as he replied.

“At this time I have no prior engagements tomorrow evening. I will be able to attend.” 

“Thank you Kuchiki-taichou.” Soifon replied with a slight inclination of her head and a strained voice. The pair looked at each other again for a moment before simultaneously restarting their walks. 

Now he was really going to be late.

4.

Byakuya was in a good mood today as he left a very pleasant appointment. How can you tell, you ask? Well the untrained eye can not pick up on the tells, as the man has an impeccable poker face. If he was a better man, he'd clean house. However if you know him, you can tell his good mood from the slow, if not purposeful stride he's taking. Clearly, he's not feeling rushed. His hands both rest at his sides, instead of one resting on his side as if prepared to need to strike. His guy is, well not down, but not quite as high.

But most of all it's his eyes. The slate grey seems to be reflecting the clouds above his head, acting as pools to soak in, instead of a concrete wall. The outlines of the buildings, the colours of the flowers, are bouncing back like a view in a mirror, a snapshot in a camera lens.

Yes, Byakuya was in a good mood. That's why when the captain felt the familiar spiritual presence begin to approach him at high speed, he felt particularly stung. Before he could even change direction or shunpo away, the an accompanying voice hit his eardrums, driving his body into hard attention, his eyes going from liquid to solid.

“Bya-kun!”

The urge to shunpo away and avoid this confrontation was nearly stronger than his discipline. He did not want to deal with  Kusajishi Yachiru.  Where there is the tiny lieutenant, there is usually the Eleventh Division captain not too far behind. And that is a confrontation Byakuya would rather avoid. He's not in any way intimidated by the man, he simply doesn't like being in his presence. Idiots with uncontrolled reiatsu give Byakuya a headache. That, combined with the lieutenant's continued antics towards him leaves him with very little patiences. 

Today had been such a good one too.

“Kusajishi-fukutaichou.”

“Bya-kuuuunn!!” The little girl said again as she ran, her tired breath holding the note obnoxiously high and long, making the man's ear drums feel brutalized. The end not landing firm and hard as she landed in front of him. She didn't touch him, just far too close in front of him, her big eyes staring up at him in some odd mixture of adoration and amusement. The girl was really standing far too close to him for comfort, far closer than anyone was allowed to and some sort of instinct made him want to take a step back and re-create his personal space bubble.

Kuchiki's don't take steps back, though.

“Hi Bya-kun!” Kusajishi said, leaning just a bit closer. “How are you today?”

“I'm fine, Kusajishi-fukutaichou.” He replied tersely, his voice coming out perhaps even more dead-panned than usual. The lack of emotion didn't seem to fail the pink girl though. She just giggled, bringing her hand to her mouth. From inside her sleeve she produced a rainbow coloured, swirl lollipop nearly the size of her own head.

“You wanna share with me?”

The look on Byakuya's face couldn't have been any colder if he was Hitsugaya-taichou's zanpakutou bankai form. “No, and if you'll excuse me Kusajishi-fukutaichou, I need to be going.”

“But Bya-kun!” She cried, jumping after him like an overly energized rabbit. “I save it for you. You can even have the first lick!”

Byakuya ignored the girl, continuing walking without a backwards glance. Eventually she'd stop following him, at the very least, she couldn't just walk into the Kuchiki Estate. Besides, her captain had to be missing her, the two were practically joined together.

3.

The seireitei was quiet today, more so than usual. The only sound that greeted the leader of the noble house of Kuchiki, was the slight rustling of his shihakusho and captain's haori as he walked towards his estate. He was early in leaving his bi-weekly appointment today, and as such was allowing himself the luxury of a stroll instead of his usual brisk pace. Though Byakuya tries to be harsh on himself, his many titles and expectations demanding he be so, there were some days in which the more simple man shined through. Those were the days in which he walked a little slower, taking in the air and feel of the world he was born to and sworn to protect.

These were some of Kuchiki Byakuya's favourite days to be alive.

“Kuchiki-taichou.” A voice said, soft and undemanding in the quiet air. He turned around and was greeted by the face of his fellow captain, Unohana. He could ignore her and go back to his strolling, but that would be dumb. Never ignore the captain of the squad responsible for patching you back up.

“Unohana-taicho.” Byakuya said respectfully, even inclining his head a little. The woman was one of the oldest captains in the Gotei 13, her power and influence were immense and even a man like he had to respect that. Besides, Unohana was known to be a kind and gentle member of their society, there was not need to be unduly rude to her.

“I was simply passing by, thinking I'd like a cup of tea, when I noticed your presence Kuchiki-taichou. Would you like to accompany me?”

“That is very kind of you, Unohana-taicho, however...”

The words that Byakuya had begun to say got stuck in his throat. The woman before him was smiling, her lips turned up, teeth somewhat showing. For all intents and purposes she looked perfectly pleasant and kind. However the robes around his feet rustled of their own accord, a strange wind blowing past him for just a moment. Years of finely honed battles senses waking up. “Of course. I'd be honoured.”

“Excellent! My quarters are close, if you don't mind.”

Byakuya began following the woman without a word, feeling the wind die down as he did so. Looks like his stroll was over for today.

2.

Most days when Byakuya left his appointment, he was in a good mood, which is how it should be as those appointments are designed for that purpose. To leave them feeling anything but would render them a pointless endeavour and the captain of the Squad Six does not do 'pointless'. To say the least. Frivolous and excess activities are for the simple minded. No one would day call him simple.

Today though, Byakuya was not leaving as satisfied as he usually felt. Occasionally his appointment would serve only to highlight his past and mockery it seemed to make of it. Outside of these two times a week, Byakuya was alone. No wife, no children, and just a sister that seemed to prefer a loud-mouthed ryoka. Much as he'd like to, the man could not begrudge her the choice. If he had the chance to spend more time with his Hisana, he would take it. However that's not an option for him and so his stride towards his estate today is harder and rougher than usual.

So when he heard his name being called, again, his stop was oddly abrupt. He turned around to see Ise Nanao, the Squad Eight lieutenant. She was not someone he wished to see, as surely had been sent only to pass a message from her captain and Byakuya was not in the mood to deal with that man. While he could respect Kyōraku's longevity and power, he was not a fan of how the man ran his squad. Or didn't run his squad, as should be said.

Byakuya started walking again.

“Kuchiki-taichou!” The woman said more urgently. He could sense her pace picking up behind him, her voice getting closer. It would be simple to shunpo away from her, there was no way she'd be able to keep up with a master such as himself. But that was an excessive display of power, so instead Byakuya simply kept walking as he was, completely ignoring her.

Until she seemed to read his mind and used the shunpo herself, this time to appear before him, head bowed and face down. “I'm sorry to stop you, Kuchiki-taichou.”

“Then next time, don't.” He said simply.

“Yes, Sir. It's just that my captain would like me to invite you his quarters for dinner and some sake, if you're up for it.” She said, raising her head to look at him. Her hand seemed to unconsciously come up to fix the glasses that hung low on her nose.

Without missing a beat, Byakuya answered before starting to walk around her. “I'm not, and you can tell Kyōraku just that.”

“But Kuchiki-taichou, Kyōraku-taichou said he had a special bottle of sake from the world of the living he wanted to open with you and Ukitake-taichou.” Nanao said, sounding almost desperate, or perhaps just a little annoyed. As if she knew that his refusal would somehow end up her problem.

Byakuya didn't react in either way to the name dropping, instead kept walking toward his estate. Nanao's problems were her own.

1.

There weren't a lot of things that could happen that could surprise Kuchiki Byakuya. He was well over a hundred years old, a seasoned Shiningami and the leader of his clan. He was the sort of person that had been there and done that. If he hadn't, then he knew of it and knew it well. Further, even if Byakuya was surprised, it was rare to catch him at it. His face rarely displayed any emotion other than stern disinterest.

However when Matsumoto Rangiku's breasts suddenly appeared in front of his, there was no denying that his eyes widened a bit. That was not expected. Oh, it wasn't unexpected that her chest would be exposed and nearly ready to burst, that was how the woman dressed. But for them to be so close to his face, that was different. Very different.

“Matsumoto-fukutaicho, move.”

He heard the woman in front of him giggle in an entirely non-innocent manner before moving back just a bit. Her hands were behind her back, presumably clasped together in 'innocence', when really the effect was just to push her chest out more. “Sorry Kuchiki-taichou. Sometimes these things just pop out, and then what's a girl to do?”

If his self control was any less, Byakuya knew a vein in his temple would be throbbing. “Dress in a manner more befitting a member of the Gotei 13.”

“Oh Kuchiki-taichou,” She said, moving just a bit closer, her front bouncing a bit. “I think I dress just fine. Don't you like it?” The woman then decided to add a little shake to her hips, as if to show off her style of dressing in the otherwise standard shihakusho.

Byakuya was not amused. “I am not your captain, how you dress is not my business, so long as it does not effect me.” And with that, he pushed past the annoyingly well-blessed woman and kept on his way. But that was not before she moved just enough that he had to brush up against her to get through the narrow hall.

Sometimes he thought Shiningami woman were a bit addled.

0.

People rarely walked into the captain of Squad Six. Either because they were afraid of what he'd do to them, or because they respected him enough to keep a difference, he didn't know. Honestly, he didn't care either way, so long as they kept away. Not just anyone could touch someone like him. So when a body collided with his as he walked, it certainly wasn't something he was expected.

Reflex helped him catch both his balance and the woman that hit him. He looked down into his arms to see Kurotsuchi Nemu, Mayuri's creation and lieutenant. The expression on her face was, if possible, more shy and nervous than usual. Her cheeks heated up in what he presumed to be embarrassment, her face angled towards her right and wide-eyed. Yes, she was apparently quite embarrassed.

Not wanting this to go on longer than necessary, Byakuya set the woman on her feet and gave her a stern expression. “Watch where you're going.” He told her, before moving past her.

However the man didn't get very far away from his previous spot before the woman was again before him. At least this time she was on her own to feet. “Yes, Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou?” He asked with as much patients as he could muster. Which at the moment wasn't a lot. Nemu wasn't doing anything but standing in front of him, her arms crossed in front of herself, and her eyes glancing continually to the side. If she wanted to thank him for catching her, or apologize for touching him, she should hurry it up.

Except the woman didn't say anything. She just stood there, glancing to the side and was looking very awkward. What was she doing? Byakuya's eyes followed the path hers were taking, catching a glimpse of vibrant orange and pink darting behind a building. The man looked again at Nemu before moving towards the two that obviously were the cause of this disturbance of his day on his way home.

“No, Yachiru, don't peak again. He'll see us.”

“But Matsu-chan, we have to make sure he doesn't find out...”

“Find out what?” Byakuya said, as he came up behind them. He looked down at the pair of woman kneeling on the ground before him. If he was in the mood for humour, he'd be amused by the identical startled, guilty looks that cropped up on their faces. However he was not amused, he was annoyed, bordering on pissed off. He didn't like this to be hidden from him.

“Find out what?” He repeated slower, as if talking to a child, which with these two was quite accurate.

“Huh? What are you talking about Kuchiki-taichou?” Matsumoto said, straightening up and fluffing her hair, as if the strands were hypnotic and would make him forget his purpose.

“Yeah Bya-kun,” The younger woman said as she bounced up and down. “Why would we hide anything from you or try to prevent you from going home?”

“Yachiru!”

Byakuya didn't need to hear any more. He turned on his heal and shunpoed away, landing outside the gate of his estate, eyes roving around for anything amiss. So far nothing. He quickly made rounds through the place, shunpoing from one location to another and seeing everything just as it should be. Until, he got to his back gardens. He didn't often venture back here, being either too busy or preferring his front gardens more. But he was sure that this was not how he left it.

There were several men scrambling about, gathering tools and equipment and trying to clean up as fast as they could. What had they been working on? Apparently they were building a swimming. In his backyard. Without his permission.

Byakuya turned around to flash the group of unsuccessfully hiding woman a glare before calming pulling out his sword. This simply wouldn't do.

“Scatter, Senbonzakura.”


End file.
